I Will Always Return, Alyss
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Request from FarmersDaughter. Song 'I Will Always Return' belongs to Bryan Adams. Will promised Alyss he would always return to her and he intends to keep that promise, regardless of the fact that everyone believes he is dead.


**Request from FarmersDaughter. The song lyrics used in this songfic is from Bryan Adams' song "I Will Always Return". I'm obviously not Bryan Adams, so I don't own this song. **_**Bold italicized text is lyrics. **__Italicized text like this is a flashback._

_**I hear the wind call your name.**_

_**It calls me back home again.**_

Will Treaty rode through the woods on his faithful horse, Tug, on his way back home from his first perilous, solo mission. His injuries still bothered him, but not unbearably so. Away from danger, he could relax a bit and allow his thoughts to roam. However, Will soon realized the only thoughts he had were of Alyss, the one woman he loved and the one he still does. He missed her dearly and with every gentle whisper of the wind, he could hear his lover's voice. Among the wind, he could hear Alyss begging him to hurry home.

_**It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns.**_

_**Oh it's to you I'll always return.**_

Even though Will was exhausted from the long journey, the thought of seeing Alyss drove him forward. "Come on, Tug. Let's hurry home." Will urged Tug to run faster through the trees, which made the surroundings pass by them in a huge blur. He couldn't wait to see Alyss, every second he was away from her made Will miss her even more. When the two were reunited, he would never let her go. He had a feeling she wouldn't allow him to let her go, due to the fact that nobody knew for certain that the young Ranger was alive.

_**I still feel your breath on my skin.**_

_**I hear your voice deep within.**_

Alyss sat at the top of a hill, looking over the horizon for any sign of Will. Nobody knew whether the Ranger was alive or dead, which made Alyss nervous and fearful. She remembered feeling his breath on her skin when they were close and him promising her that he would return to her. Alyss prayed that she would see Will again. She prayed that Will kept his promise. If he didn't, Alyss was unsure of what she would do, how she would continue without him.

_**The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong.**_

_**Oh, it's to you - I'll always belong**_

She could still hear Will's voice echoing in the air around her. "I promise that I'll come back to you." That one phrase allowed her to watch for her lover, to believe that he was not gone like some people believed. She would always be with him and she prayed that he would always be with her. They belonged to each other, they're love unfaltering. She loved him with all of her heart and believed she would see him again soon.

_**Now I know it's true, yeah.**_

_**My every road leads to you.**_

Will came to a small intersection in the woods, but he continued to go straight. His instincts were leading him toward the person he loved the most. It didn't matter where Will went, Alyss would always be with him, just like she always had been. He imagined how she was feeling, especially since he was supposed to return six days ago. Was she angry with him? Would she try to kill him when they finally met again? Will didn't care what she would do, just as long as he was able to see her again.

_**And in the hour of darkness darlin',**_

_**Your light gets me though.**_

_**Wanna swim in your river,**_

_**Be warmed by your sun.**_

_**Bathe in your waters 'cause you are the one.**_

_(Flashback)_

_Somehow Will could hear the arrow whistling through the air, slicing through the night itself. Darkness had finally fell, but that didn't stop his pursuers, it just gave them more determination to kill him. Will wished they would leave him alone, stop following him. However, he also knew that being chased by angry people with weapons was an occupational hazard. The Ranger counted on his stamina to allow him to get away. What he didn't count on was the master archer not too far behind him._

_He heard the arrow an instant before it hit him. Will had just jumped onto a log, about to throw himself over it with the stability of a cat, when the arrow slammed into his back and stuck out of his stomach. The young Ranger fell to his knees, gasping for breath while holding the arrow with both hands. The pain was terrible, but Will knew if he didn't continue moving he would die for sure. He rose to his feet and ran to the side, recognizing a familiar sound. He continued to stumble toward the sounds and, as the trees faded away in front of him, Will found himself at the edge of a cliff._

_Will thought of Alyss in that instant. He had to make it back to her, but in order to do that, he had to get away from his pursuers. Without a second thought, Will jumped into the river thirty-five feet below. He disappeared in the darkness of the water, the only light he had were the thoughts of Alyss and he continued to see and feel the warmth of that light even though he was no longer conscious._

_**I can't stand the distance,**_

_**I can't dream alone.**_

The sun began to sink over the horizon and Alyss looked at how long the road was in between her and Will. She couldn't sleep at night without him beside her, couldn't truly laugh without him laughing with her, and couldn't live without him right by her. She knew a Ranger's job was a dangerous one, but she refused to believe that Will was gone forever. Something inside her told her not to believe it without seeing her lover's body.

_**I can't wait to see you,**_

_**Yes, I'm on my way home.**_

A smiled spread across Will's face as he began to realize how close to home he really was. Anticipation gnawed at his nerves at the thought of being one step closer to Alyss, to his home. Apparently, Tug knew where he was and picked up the speed, wanting to go home, too. Finally, Will could see the hill where he and Alyss would always watch the sun set. His smile grew larger when he saw a familiar figure sitting on top of the hill. Ignoring his injuries, Will jumped from the saddle and began to run.

_**Oh I hear the wind call your name.**_

_**The sound that leads me home again.**_

Alyss heard somebody call her name, but she thought it was simply her imagination. After all, she was thinking about Will. She remembered all the times they had spent together, whether it be with their friends or alone. She recalled how they would always go to the small river in the woods, walk among the crowds in town, the time he first kissed her...

_**It sparks up a fire- a flame that still burns.**_

_**Oh, it's to you I will always return.**_

_**Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by the sun.**_

_**Bathe in your waters 'cause you are the one.**_

Will figured Alyss couldn't hear him yet, so he continued running up the hill. His heart pounding from the running and the love he felt for her. Will tripped and nearly fell, but managed to catch himself. Nothing was going to stand between him and Alyss, nothing ever had and nothing ever would.

_**I can't stand the distance.**_

_**I can't dream alone.**_

_**I can't wait to see you.**_

_**'Cause I'm on my way home.**_

There it was again, Alyss heard her name. This time, she knew it was not her imagination. Her heart began to race and she turned to look behind her. Instantly, she saw who the running figure was. "Alyss!" He called, a grin on his face. Unable to say anything, Alyss jumped to her feet and began running toward him. Finally, her lover was home.

_**Oh, I hear the wind call your name.**_

_**The sound that leads me home again.**_

_**It sparks up a fire - a flame that sill burns.**_

_**Yeah, I'm on my way.**_

The two finally met and Alyss jumped into Will's outstreatched arms. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and they collapsed onto the ground, still clinging to each other. Both were afraid that if they let go, it would all be a torturous dream. Will pulled away from Alyss and looked into her eyes, "I've missed you."

Tears filled the girl's eyes, "People believed you were dead."

"I'll always return to you Alyss, always." Will stated.

With those words spoken, their lips met underneath the fading sunset.

_**I will always return.**_

_**Yes I will always return .**_

_**I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned.**_

_**It's to you, I will always, **_

_**Always return.**_

**The End.**


End file.
